Gomibako ni Tenshi wo Mitsuketa
by N and S and F
Summary: Isogai Yuuma tidak pernah menyangka bahwa karena pekerjaan sampingannya, ia akan menemukan seorang malaikat di tempat sampah. ...dan jujur saja ia masih tidak percaya; malaikat macam apa kerjanya memeras orang dan menghajar preman?


**A/N:** Fanfiction _error_ lagi, _anime_ menolak untuk baper—ralat, _buffer_ —sejak laptop kembali, dan ide di otak ini terus menari-nari. Jadilah saya membuka Microsoft Word untuk menulis ini. Padahal baru kemaren berdalih kalau lagi gak ada inspirasi.

 **OXDXC**

Isogai Yuuma tidak pernah menyangka bahwa karena pekerjaan sampingannya, ia akan menemukan seorang malaikat di tempat sampah.

...dan jujur saja ia masih tidak percaya; malaikat macam apa kerjanya memeras orang dan menghajar preman?!

 **OXDXC**

 **Gomibako ni Tenshi wo Mitsuketa by Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi,** _ **potential**_ **OOC,** _ **absurdity**_ **, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

Nama pemuda itu Isogai Yuuma.

 _Ikemen_ sejak balita sampai sekarang 'menjabat' sebagai mahasiswa semester lima.

Masalah finansial yang tak kunjung mengalami perbaikan dan ibu serta kedua adik yang mendiang ayahnya titipkan membuat Yuuma terbiasa bekerja sambilan, sebagai usaha membantu keuangan dan menghindarkan ibunya dari sakit karena kelelahan. Telah dijalaninya berbagai jenis pekerjaan—dari tukang sapu sampai pelayan restoran, dari badut taman ria sampai musisi jalanan. Otaknya tak lagi memproses eksistensi gengsi; toh begitu juga ke- _ikemen_ -annya masih nyata. Bikin sirik makhluk-makhluk yang tampangnya di bawah rata-rata saja.

Ahem.

Oke, jadi faktanya: Namanya Isogai Yuuma, mahasiswa berdompet setipis helai rambut dibelah tujuh dan _ikemen_ yang senyumnya dapat membuat hati siluman salju sekalipun luluh. Tapi juga fakta: Jika kemiskinan dan pesonanya diabaikan, Isogai hanya seorang pemuda biasa.

Sampai pada suatu hari—saat jadwalnya bekerja sebagai pengangkut sampah tanpa-truk-alias-jalan-kaki membawa Isogai bertemu dengan, percaya tidak percaya, seorang _bidadari_.

"...um, maksudmu, bidadari pencabut nyawa, begitu?"

"Haha! Kau ini lucu juga, memangnya perkataanku sebegitu tidak bisa dipercaya, ya?"

Senyum manis yang kontras dengan mata merkuri berkilat sadis. Rambut merah pada kepala terbalik di atas tumpukan sampah, kaki bersilang pada dinding di belakang. Isogai ingin sekali bisa mengira si pemuda bersurai merah hanyalah seorang mabuk biasa, yang tanpa sengaja jatuh ke tempat sampah karena kakinya goyah...

"Padahal kukira sayapku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatmu percaya~"

Sayangnya, keberadaan sepasang sayap putih bercahaya—sayap yang _bergerak_ bagai sayap burung dara, pula—terhimpit di bawah punggung sang pemuda, seperti latar tempat yang tidak cocok dalam drama, membuat Isogai tidak bisa menyangkal realita.

Sang pemuda malaikat kemudian berguling mengganti posisi jadi tengkurap, tangan menopang dagu selagi matanya melontarkan tatap, dan di sinilah Isogai sadar ini saatnya untuk ia meratap.

"Omong-omong, namaku Akabane Karma— _well_ , setidaknya namaku waktu aku masih jadi manusia. Salam kenal, _ne_ , tukang sampah yang akan mengurusku sampai sayapku sembuh patahnya~"

Isogai menghela nafas. Dalam hati mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ketenangan masa lalu yang begitu indah membekas, diulurkannya tangan untuk membantu sang malaikat berdiri dari aspal yang keras.

"Salam kenal juga, Karma- _kun_ —namaku Isogai Yuuma. Setidaknya, tolong katakan kau tidak butuh apapun yang akan mengeluarkan uang?"

.

.

Minggu pertama sejak apartemen satu ruangannya disinggahi Karma (yang, sayang beribu sayang, ternyata _butuh_ makanan, pakaian, dan uang), Isogai masih agak-agak percaya bahwa Karma memang benar seorang malaikat.

Sayapnya sungguhan walau belum pernah dipakai pemiliknya terbang—toh namanya juga lagi patah. Berdasarkan penuturan Karma, kemungkinan sayapnya baru akan sembuh dalam jangka waktu dua bulan, membuat Isogai dalam hati menangisi banyaknya pengeluaran di masa depan. Sayap itu juga tidak jarang menjatuhkan bulu putih, menambah tugas sehari-hari Isogai menyapu kamarnya setiap pagi sampai bersih.

Selama tujuh hari Karma merecoki Isogai, tidak ada satu jam terlewati tanpa Isogai habis ditanyai.

" _Ne_ , Isogai- _kun_ , benda tipis yang orang sentuhkan jarinya itu apa?"

"Itu namanya _iphone_ , Karma- _kun_."

"Kenapa kau tidak punya?"

"...a-aku tidak suka saja."

Dari cengiran Karma, Isogai yakin si rambut merah sadar ia sudah berdusta.

...kira-kira di bahunya benar ada malaikat pencatat pahala dan dosa tidak ya? Isogai mau tanya, tapi pas sekali ia mencoba menanyai balik Karma, yang ditanyai menodonginya minta bayaran, membuat Isogai seketika meng- _cancel_ keingintahuan.

.

.

Minggu kedua sejak apartemennya ditinggali Karma (yang Isogai berusaha mati-matian pastikan agar keberadaan si malaikat tidak pernah terlihat, lantaran biaya sewa kamar Isogai per kepala, bukan per kamar), Isogai mulai agak-agak curiga bahwa Karma bukan malaikat.

Pakaian kemalaikatan (?) Karma yang putihnya melebihi yang ada di iklan deterjen pembersih sudah lama ditanggalkan, berganti dengan bekas seragam SMP Isogai yang selama ini masih ia simpan dan sehelai jaket hitam yang si pemuda berpucuk tidak tahu darimana berasal.

"Hei, Isogai- _kun_ , kau punya _fetish_ seragam anak SMP atau apa?"

Jika saja tidak ingat minuman yang sedang diteguknya tidaklah gratis, teh kaleng Isogai mungkin saja sudah tersembur ke tugas kuliah yang tengah ia tulis.

"Karma- _kun_! Kau dapat istilah _fetish_ itu darimana?! Siapa yang memberitahumu?!"

"Oh, aku mainin hapemu beberapa hari yang lalu, kulihat ada SMS begitu dari temanmu—siapa itu namanya, Hiroko? Hiroto? Karena tidak tahu apa artinya, kucaritahu saja di internet-"

"...internet yang di hapeku?"

"Ya mau dimana lagi?"

"Karma- _kuuun_! Itu pake internet bayar, tauuuk! Itu persediaan pulsaku untuk satu bulaaaan!"

"Ups, _sorry_ ," diucapkan sang malaikat dengan wajah menyiratkan kebajikan dan tak sedikit pun penyesalan.

.

.

Minggu ketiga sejak apartemennya ditinggali Karma—oke, memang, cara penulisan ini menyebalkan terus diulang-ulang, tapi apa daya _writer's block_ sialan sudah mau pulang—Isogai mulai benar-benar curiga bahwa Karma bukan malaikat sungguhan.

Isogai heran. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan, tiap kali ia kembali dari kuliah atau kerja sambilan, ia mendapati Karma menungguinya di meja dengan dua piring berisikan makanan. Waktu melontarkan pertanyaan, lagi-lagi ia ditagih bayaran. Daripada jadi rugi kemudian, Isogai menerima saja makanan yang diberikan, walaupun agak deg-degan.

 _Jangan bilang itu uang pemberian ketua dewan SMP-nya yang masih naksir dia. Haram jadah kalau iya!_

Sampai suatu hari, Isogai tidak bisa tahan lagi. Sekotak susu stroberi ia beri.

Karma menerima dengan wajah separuh curiga—seolah-olah Isogai telah memasukkan sesuatu di dalamnya. Enak saja, dikata obat-obatan begitu murah, apa? ...maksudnya, dikata Isogai orang jahat, apa? Wong malaikat yang tidak jelas juntrungannya saja ia terima keberadaannya.

"Karma- _kun_ , tolong jawab aku dengan jujur. Kau dapat uang untuk membeli makanan ini darimana?"

"Oh, itu?" satu alis dinaikkan, punggung disandarkan, susu mulai disesap dengan sedotan. "Minggu lalu kulihat ada om-om yang sedang memegangi jemuran pakaian dalam—tidak tahu punya siapa, tapi langsung kupotret saja pakai kamera hapemu yang kau tinggalkan di rumah. Kukasih lihat pada orangnya, terus dia memberiku uang deh."

Isogai masih berusaha memproses informasi yang diberikan saat Karma melanjutkan;

"Terus karena kupikir itu sumber uang yang bagus, aku potret juga saja om-om lain yang suka masuk ke kamar anak SMA di sebelah, dan kemarin tiga cewek yang mengutil di supermarket seberang..."

Rahang Isogai sepertinya lepas.

.

.

Minggu keempat sejak apartemennya ditinggali Karma, Isogai sudah yakin Karma bukan malaikat.

"KARMA- _KUUUN_! ORANG-ORANG INI KENAPA BABAK BELUR SEMUAAA?!"

"Oh, Isogai- _kun_ , selamat datang kembali," bahkan senyuman seorang (yang mengaku) bidadari tidak bisa menghentikan Isogai untuk menjambak pucuknya sendiri frustasi. "Dan, para... ah, _sampah_ ini muncul di bawah balkon dan menghina sayapku. Waktu kuhina balik, mereka malah menantangku berkelahi," Karma menggelengkan kepala seolah itu adalah hal terkonyol di dunia. "Dasar, memang mereka tidak tahu apa, kalau aku biasa dikirim untuk mengalahkan pasukan iblis?"

Tidak, Karma- _kun_. Isogai yakin mereka tidak tahu itu, Karma- _kun_. Isogai yakin mereka menyesal tak mengetahui fakta itu, Karma- _kun_.

.

.

"Kau sepertinya berubah, Yuuma."

Maehara Hiroko—ralat, _Hiroto_ —melaporkan hasil pengamatan bersubyek sang teman. Isogai Yuuma berkedip heran, mata emasnya meminta penjelasan.

"Biasanya, kalau makan di kantin kau pasti nambah minum air putih setidaknya satu liter," jawaban nomor satu membuat Isogai sontak terbatuk malu. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau tidak ke kantin dan bawa makanan dari rumah—dan isinya bukan kulit roti kupas atau nasi kepal isi garam saja."

"Hiroto- _kun_ , tolong jangan sebar aibku, dong-"

"Aku bukannya menyebar aib, aku sedang menyelidiki," Hiroto mengumumkan, lagaknya bagaikan Detektif C*nan (nama disamarkan supaya tidak ada pengiklanan). "Yang berubah bukan itu saja, dua kali ini kau tidak memungut koin di jalan-"

Muka Isogai mulai merona.

"Dan aku tahu sudah seminggu lebih kau tidak numpang mandi dan cuci baju di toilet sekolah-"

Rona di wajah Isogai sudah merambah telinga.

"-yang berarti! Kau sekarang punya PACAR, kan!"

Rona di telinga Isogai terus menjalar sampai ke kepala dan pucuknya.

Kemudian si _ikemen_ kembali mengerjapkan mata, memproses tuduhan temannya.

"Ha?"

.

.

Seminggu lebih sebulan sejak apartemen Isogai disinggahi makhluk-yang-mengaku-sebagai-malaikat-dan-sedang-dalam-masa-penyembuhan, seorang kawan menyadarkan _ikemen_ kita—sekalipun tanpa sengaja—akan potensi dari afeksi diantaranya dengan makhluk dengan eksistensi yang selama ini tak pernah dipikirkan Isogai sebagai _seksi_.

(Pasalnya kalau benar Karma itu bidada... _ra_ , Isogai menolak menjadi setan yang menjerumuskannya ke jalan sesat)

(...ya, Isogai juga tahu kalau Karma- _kun_ sepertinya memang sudah sesat dari sananya)

Sekali memutuskan untuk memanjakan diri dengan kepala _shower_ menyirami sembari ia bermeditasi dalam upaya membasmi pikiran _keji_ berisi _apresiasi_ , Isogai nyaris menggapai kesuksesan dan mampu dengan lantang mengumumkan;

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadap Karma- _kun_! _Take that_ , _world_!"

Naas, baru saja hatinya puas, tanpa peringatan mata Isogai dimanjakan dengan kemunculan Karma di ambang pintu ruangan—selagi baik si surai hitam dan merah sama-sama tengah dalam kondisi tak berpakaian.

Ada teriakan, ada pukulan, ada tendangan, ada jambakan, ada benda malang dilemparkan. Tetangga apartemen Isogai menyimpulkan, pasti si pemuda pucuk dan kekasihnya yang ia selundupkan sedang mengalami percekcokan.

"KENAPA KAU TERIAK, _BAKA_ , WUJUD KITA SAMA-SAMA PRIA!"

"KAU JUGA KENAPA IKUTAN TERIAK, KARMA!"

"JAWAB DULU KENAPA MUKAMU JADI MERAH!"

"JAWAB DULU KENAPA RAMBUTMU JADI MERAH!"

"ISOGAI- _KUN_ , BERCANDAANMU RASANYA SEPERTI KERUPUK KADALUWARSA!"

Maehara, yang saat mengapeli tetangga sahabatnya diberitahu akan percekcokan hari belakangan, mengangguk dengan gumaman; "Yuuma sudah besar sekarang."

.

.

Minggu keenam tiba. Efek dari celetukan bodoh Maehara masih terasa. Sekarang, setiap kali mereka kontak mata, Isogai pasti akan melanjutkan dengan buang muka. Bukan buang muka ala ngambekan, tapi ala kemaluan.

...maaf, maksudnya malu-malu. Tidak bisa melupakan _scene_ tanpa baju beberapa hari yang lalu.

Karma? Bukannya ikutan malu juga dan membagi beban pikiran Isogai Yuuma, ia malah kembali jadi seperti di minggu pertama sebagai makhluk bersayap kebanyakan nanya.

"Isogai- _kun_ , kenapa kau buang muka terus?"

"Isogai- _kun_ , kenapa wajahmu akhir-akhir ini sering merah dan kau keringatan?"

"Isogai- _kun_ , kenapa waktu itu..."

"Aku tidak tahu, Karma- _kun_. Sungguh aku tidak tahu."

.

.

Minggu ketujuh sejak kedatangannya, Karma memberi Isogai berita.

"Sayapku sudah mau sembuh. Aku kembali ke langit minggu depan."

Reaksi Isogai... tidak bisa disebut reaksi. Ia bingung balasan apa yang harus ia beri.

Bodohnya lagi, Karma terus saja ia diami, sampai tanpa terasa, tujuh hari sakral terlewati.

.

.

Minggu kedelapan. Sayap dilebarkan. Warnanya putih terang bersinar tanda kesucian.

Karma memutar bagian atas tubuhnya. Tersenyum manis dengan tangan dikatupkan di belakang—tidak di depan, karena ia bukan _idol_ yang sedang bergaya untuk pementasan—sambil mengatakan;

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu selama ini, _ne_ , Isogai- _kun_."

Garukan canggung di kepala. Mata masih _keukeuh_ lebih memilih menatap dinding bata. Yang dapat Isogai suguhkan hanya jawaban seadanya.

"Baguslah kalau sayapmu sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, Karma- _kun_."

Oke, basa-basi sudah dijalani. Yang bisa menahan Karma lebih lama di dunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi.

Apa yang Isogai harapi? Karma bukan tokoh utama di _shoujo manga_ yang bisa menyerukan kata-kata seperti; "Sayapku tidak apa-apa, tapi aku bagaimana?!"

Tidak, Karma mengangguk balas saja. Sayap dikepakkan, membawanya terbang.

Isogai menatap langit dengan nanar. Menyayangkan figur Karma yang sudah lenyap...

"#^&%*$&!"

"?"

"..."

"...K, Karma- _kun_? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Isogai- _kun_ , awas kalau kau tertawa, ya!"

Isogai tidak tertawa. Ia melotot dengan mata terbuka, tidak dapat mempercayai keberuntungannya.

Mana mungkin tidak beruntung coba, kalau Karma ternyata jatuh lagi—ke tempat sampah _lagi_?

Baiklah, saatnya ia tertawa walau dengan resiko membangkitkan amarah. Meski sambil dijitak Karma yang _power_ -nya cukup parah. Wajah keduanya sama-sama merah. Yang satu tertawa dan yang satu lagi merona di tempat sampah sampai lelah.

.

.

"Karma- _kun_ , maaf, sepertinya aku suka padamu."

Karma spontan menjambak pucuk Isogai dengan semena-mena.

"Aduduh! Karma- _kun_! Aku salah, ya?!"

Karma mendengus tak suka. "Kalau maksudmu salah secara dosa-pahala, amal perbuatan tak pernah kujadikan urusan," ketus Karma, masih dengan nafsu yang salah menjambaki pucuk penolongnya. "Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau bilang dari awal, aku tidak perlu sampai mempermalukan diri begitu, tahu!"

"E, eh? Jadi sayapmu benar-benar sudah sembuh, Karma- _kun_?"

" _Well_ , hampir, lah..." putaran enggan bola mata. "Kau sadar sayapku itu anggota gerak badan, kan? Ibaratnya kalau kakimu patah, begitu sembuh juga kau tidak boleh langsung lari mengejar layangan. Niatanku mulanya terbang cukup jauh saja sampai tidak bisa kau lihat-"

"Tapi kenapa?" Isogai tidak peka. Wajarlah Karma menjambak lagi pucuknya. Nafsumu aneh, Karma.

Untuk kali ini, giliran Karma untuk membuang muka. Bahu ditinggikan dan wajah ditundukkan untuk menyembunyikan pipi yang mulai merona. Isogai terkesima, tapi meski terjerat pesona, telinganya yang terlatih mencuri dengar informasi berharga—terutama seputar diskon, gratis, dan sejenisnya—masih dapat menangkap gumaman Karma.

"Karena kupikir kau tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku—

Aku tidak mau mengganggumu saja..."

Biarlah keduanya amnesia bahwa di awal pertemuan mereka, Karma praktis memerintahkan Isogai untuk merawatnya. Biarlah Isogai bahagia bahwa Karma ternyata memperhatikannya. Biarlah lantas Karma gelagapan diterjang.

.

.

Isogai Yuuma tidak pernah menyangka bahwa karena pekerjaan sampingannya, ia akan menemukan seorang malaikat di tempat sampah.

...dan jujur saja ia masih tidak percaya; bahkan sampai saat malaikat itu sudah jadi kekasihnya.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Baiklah, dari bagian minggu kelima itu saya sudah terburu-buru menulisnya. Karena saya sudah membuat resolusi tahun baru buat mem- _publish_ / _update_ fanfic setiap tanggal satu, jadilah saya buru-buru. Padahal fanfic ini saya buat... err, kalau nggak salah minggu lalu. Terus ditelantarin lantaran ide mendadak buntu.

Ah sudahlah, yang penting tolong _review_.

 **~Omake~**

"Kau mengecewakanku, Karma."

Sang malaikat bersurai merah tidak mengubah posisinya tengkurap di atas ranjang sambil membaca _manga_ hasil copetan dari tas teman kuliah kekasihnya yang kemarin datang untuk belajar. Tidak juga mengangkat wajah—ia sudah hafal ekspresi mencemooh tapi diam-diam memelas 'teman'nya.

"Aku bukan raja iblis yang bisa seenaknya menimpakan ekspektasi pada anak sendiri," jawab Karma penuh sindiran. "Memangnya kau berharap apa—

Asano Gakushuu?"

"Apa lagi memangnya?" Asano menyilangkan lengan, alis jingga ditekukkan. "Sewaktu jadi manusia, kau anggota geng mafia yang dinilai menjanjikan—sampai semua kau buang untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil yang akan tertabrak mobil di jalan, membuatmu masuk surga dan dijadikan malaikat-Nya. Sekarang kau kembali di dunia manusia, dan ini yang kau lakukan? Jadi NEET?"

Untuk yang asing dengan istilah barusan, NEET yang merupakan singkatan dari 'Not in Education, Employment, or Training' ini intinya berarti pengangguran. Jelas-jelas merupakan sindiran balasan.

"Brengsek. Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir saja—bisa-bisanya _malaikat_ dengan potensi sepertimu hidup seperti ini. Kenapa sih kau tidak menerima tawaranku saja?"

"Menghajar dan menyiksa iblis itu hobiku. Menjadi iblis? _No_ ," jawab Karma tenang.

"Bahkan meski aku sudah mematahkan sayapmu sampai kau jatuh begitu-"

Ya, saudara-saudara. Sayap Karma patah pertama karena ulah seekor (?) iblis bersurai jingga. Tetapi Karma tidak dendam. Ia paham, siapapun yang hidup di bawah pimpinan raja iblis paling mengerikan sepanjang zaman itu tidak mungkin normal. Terutama jika yang bersangkutan itu calon pewaris tahta penguasa neraka.

Memotong kalimat Asano dengan senyuman, Karma meninggalkan ranjang dan berjalan mendekat, ke arah sang setan yang sedang hinggap di jendela.

"Ah, ya," senyuman itu tidak kunjung hilang juga. "Aku pikir, _demi kebaikanmu sendiri_ , kau sebaiknya merasakan apa yang juga kurasakan, _ne_ , Asano- _kun_."

Entah karena terhipnotis senyuman malaikat yang penuh jerat atau refleksnya yang memang lenyap, Asano hanya bisa terkesiap saat secepat kilat, Karma mematahkan satu sayap khas kelelawarnya dan mendorong Asano jatuh dari jendela. Langsung gol masuk ke tempat sampah di bawah.

"Karma kam****!"

"Daaah, Asano- _kun_! Jangan datang lagi ya, nanti pacarku cemburu padamu!"

Jendela ditutupnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Asano masih menyumpah-nyumpah sebelum sebuah suara singgah.

"Whoa, kau... iblis atau...?"

Maehara tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dalam perjalanan menodong temannya agar mengenalkan sang pacar, ia akan menemukan seorang iblis di tempat sampah.

AsaMae, saudara-saudara?

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
